Wolf
by Asim Abasi Ma'at
Summary: "Nosotros no perdimos nuestra humanidad" "Nosotros estamos evolucionando con ella"/Denle una oportunidad, YAOI, quizas lemon, soy algo nueva, piedad Ererin


_Hola a todos y todas, este es mi primer fanfic así que por favor piedad uwu, espero que les guste y plz den sus opiniones uwu_

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del drogado de Isayama, solamente soy la dueña de Carrie, Lucas y la trama :c**_

_**Historia fantástica, creada en el mundo de Shingeki No Kyojin, no se basara mucho en los titanes pero si la humanidad peleara contra ellos, aquí Eren no tiene la habilidad de transformarse en un titan pero si la va a tener, Mikasa es adoptada por Grisha, solo que esta en ningún momento es raptada ya que se oculto, Mikasa y Armin seguiran siendo amigos.**_

* * *

><p>Wolf 1. Evolucionando con nuestra humanidad<p>

Lo podía sentir, el viento desordenando mi cabello, el sonido de las hojas secas ser destruidas bajo mis pies, las ramas de los árboles que eran rotas al chocar con mi cuerpo, lo podía sentir, la libertar, el correr libre por el bosque sin que nadie me amarre a una falsa realidad, sin que nada ni nadie me encierra en una jaula mintiendo diciendo que eso era mi hogar, era libre, soy libre, y nada me podía amarrar, poco a poco la ropa sobrante comienza a desaparecer el frío ya no me incomodaba, lo podía resistir fácilmente, la temperatura de mi cuerpo era muy alta.

**Esto era un sueño hecho realidad**

**Un sueño del cual no quería escapar y del que nadie me sacara**

Lo siento madre, padre, hermanos y amigos si es que los tuve aunque no los recuerdo, pero ya no, ahora soy libre y no estaré atada como antes escondida en cuatro paredes solo por un problema en mi genética ya no, ahora soy libre y la libertad me abrazara eternamente, ahora tengo una nueva familia y con ellos soy feliz.

-¡Llegué!- mi voz algo ronca y un poco agotada resonó por las paredes de aquella sombría y oscura cueva que ahora era mi nuevo hogar, sobre mi espalda en la mochila que tenía traía la comida para el resto del día, me adentre en un pocos segundo fui atacada por tres bestias peludas de color plomo, que me arrogaron contra el suelo y comenzaron a lengüetear entera, estuvieron así por unos segundo hasta que un silbido los detuvo.

-Sina, Rose, María ¡Sentadas!- escuche la voz de mi hermanito menor, que al igual que yo quería ser libre y lo éramos en este oscuro y frondoso bosque que nos protegía de las amenazas de afuera y las tres cachorritas antes nombradas se sentaron obedientes.

-Bien hecho Eren, cada vez las tienes más educadas- lo felicite, gracias a él la vida en esta cueva era cada vez más alegre y cálida, el pequeño niño abandonado por sus padres por su extraña anatomía al igual que yo, aquel joven era la alegría de este lugar.

-Muchas gracias, Carrie pero las chicas también se esforzaron- hablo el pequeño de ojos verde-azulados mientras sonreía, pero rápidamente nuestros instintos se colocaron en alerta y nuestras formas cambiaron para camuflarnos entre los animales, una de las ventajas de vivir en este bosque era, la magia.

Nos ocultamos en lo más profundo de la cueva, manteniendo nuestros instintos alertas y nuestra mirada fija en el exterior, una de las desventajas de vivir aquí eran los titanes, criaturas enormes devora humanos que nos buscaban ah sabiendo de que nosotros éramos humanos, pero como podíamos cambiar nuestra apariencia a animales siempre terminaban decepcionados. No falto mucho para que una de esas cosas se inclinara revisando con la vista la cueva y terminara encontrando a dos grandes ciervos que le miraban "temerosos" se quedó mirándonos así por unos minutos para luego marcharse.

¿Les dije anteriormente que la ventaja de vivir en este bosque era la magia? Pues si lo es, yo al igual que Eren fui abandonada por mis padre cuando apenas tenía cinco años, aunque estos no me dejaron en el bosque, no, si no que me encerraron en mi cuarto y no me permitían salir, solamente por el problema genético, bueno escape de casa y hui fuera de las murallas que nos protegían de aquellas vestías, me costó sobrevivir pero lo logre, si fui la primera humana en sobrevivir en el exterior o eso creía, tenía apenas 6 años cuando la conocí, era el ser más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, tan imponente que ningún titán se le acercaba, tan bello que ni siquiera la flor más hermosa del mundo se podría comparar con él, era una maravilla, una luz en este mundo lleno de oscuridad, era un lobo más grande que cualquiera, parado en sus patas traseras podilla llegar a superar los tres metros y un adulto fácilmente se podía sentar en su lomo, aquel lobo me volvió uno de sus cachorros y me enseño todo lo que sabía, al igual que yo era un Nahuel(1), un mago o hechicera que tenía la habilidad de mutar su cuerpo al del animal que este deseara, razón número uno por la cual sobrevivió en este mundo y nos permitió a Eren y a mi sobrevivir, si él se volvió el tercer ser humano en sobrevivir en este mundo, en el mundo exterior, el segundo yo y el primero él.

Él se volvió nuestro modelo a seguir, era la única persona aquí que podía llamar familia y al mismo tiempo padre, ¿Qué? ¿No les eh contado el por qué nos repudiaban? Se me tuvo que haber olvidado, lo siento, bueno como dije anteriormente nuestros padres no nos aceptaban por un problema en nuestra genética, no, no nacimos con cola, con tres piernas, con cuatro orejas, no todo lo contrario, nacimos con la apariencia de un humano común y corriente pero tenemos nuestra diferencia a los humanos, que nos dan la apariencia de lobos o Wolf como preferimos ser llamados, aunque claro nadie nos llama así porque somos los únicos "humanos" aquí afuera, bueno como les explicaba, la diferencia con los humanos se nos nota en la boca, las manos y los ojos, eran las más notables, mis ojos son cafés un color normal, solamente que estos, al igual que los de Eren tienen toques dorados, nuestras pupilas son rasgadas, como la de un felino y eso que somos "lobos" nuestros colmillos tanto superiores como inferiores son como los de un lobo, tenemos garras en vez de uñas y para nuestra ventaja fuimos capaz de hacerlas retractiles y nuestras orejas, son puntiagudas y si como las de un lobo solo que estas se encuentran en los costados de nuestro rostro y no en la parte superior de nuestra cabeza, nuestros sentidos son exageradamente agudos, por lo que no tenemos problemas al escapar de esas vestías, y no, solamente nos diferenciamos de los humanos por nuestras orejas, bocas o manos , sino que también por nuestro cuerpo en sí, al vivir con un lobo nuestra velocidad aumento, nuestra agilidad también, y nuestra fuerza igual.

Ya no, nos consideramos humanos, porque no lo somos, tenemos una fuerza sobre humana, una agilidad sobre humana, una velocidad sobre humana y nuestros instintos ya ni siquiera son humanos, no estamos perdiendo nuestra humanidad y no tenemos pensado perderla, estamos evolucionando con ella, nuestra raza es mucho más poderosa que la humana, aunque no nos gusta alardear sobre eso, como somos capaces de controlar la magia, tenemos una gran conexión con la naturaleza aunque el que disfruta más de esto es Eren, le encanta hablar con los animales, enseñarles trucos y comunicarse con la naturaleza, cosa que yo hacía y hago de vez en cuando.

Lucas, nuestro padre nos enseñó todo lo que sabía y gracias a la naturaleza y a todo lo que hemos encontrado a lo largo de nuestra corta existencia sabemos mucho más.

Cambiamos nuestras formas y esta vez teníamos la apariencia de lobos, dos enormes lobos uno castaños de ojos verde azulados y el otro negro de ojos café, montamos a las tres cachorritas sobre nuestros lomos y comenzamos a correr por el bosque, aquella cueva era una de las tantas que teníamos por hogar, corrimos y corrimos esquivando a los titanes que se metían en nuestro camino y que nos ignoraban por ser "animales" corríamos y corríamos hasta que la encontramos, otra cueva, si en un mundo rodeado de titanes no era bueno vivir en una casa, estos fácilmente la pueden destruir en busca de alimento, bueno, la cueva por fuera era mucho más pequeña y solamente podíamos entrar a ella de esta forma, pero por dentro era enorme, además era la cueva más cercana a las murallas y tenía una pasaje subterráneo que nos conectaba con el interior de las murallas, íbamos a esta de vez en cuando, para dar un paseo, rápidamente cruzamos la entrada de la cueva y nos encontramos con nuestro dulce hogar, volviendo a hacer humanos y cada quien se fue por su lado, yo me dirigí a mi "cuarto" el cual era una cama hecha de hojas y paja ablandadas con algo de magia en una esquina de aquella cueva resguardada por una cortina de enredaderas y Eren, de seguro él se fue a preparar la comida o a la improvisada biblioteca que teníamos, al cual estaba llena de libros prohibidos (2) y libros de hechicería

Bueno les seguiré relatando la historia, esta cueva ha sido nuestro hogar desde que nuestro padre nos adoptó como sus cachorros, al principio no podíamos salir de ella, lo teníamos estrictamente prohibido, así que nuestro entrenamiento mágico se hico dentro de estas paredes, primero comenzamos con lo básico, que fue la hechicería o brujería, el hacer pociones, conjurar guardianes, armas espirituales, hacer rituales de purificación, meditación, poder domar los elementos, aprendimos a leer y escribir y hablar correctamente, después nos dirigimos a algo más humano y comenzamos a aprender lenguas muertas y a conocer nuestros orígenes, como nuestro padre tenía montones de libros prohibidos aprendimos mucho del antiguo mundo, descubrimos que Eren era de descendencia Alema y yo Egipcia aunque mi nombre no tenía nada que ver con esa tierra, ya al cumplir los dos los 9 años comenzamos con el entrenamiento de Nahuel, primero era con criaturas pequeñas, insectos y ratas, después con gatos y perros y mucho después con cualquier animal que pase por nuestra cabeza, leones, tigres, agilas, caballos, ciervos, delfines, peces, tiburones de todo, al poder volvernos aves recorríamos el mundo, éramos libre en el cielo y fuimos capaces de conocer el mar.

Aprendimos magia, nos volvimos nahueles

¿Eh? ¿Dijeron algo? Ah ¿Cuándo comenzó lo de la nueva raza? Fue semanas después de la muerte de nuestro padre, si como todo ser su final tenía que llegar y llego eso paso cuando teníamos diez años y fue cuando comenzamos a desarrollar nuestras habilidades sobre humanas, buscamos y buscamos hasta que encontramos algo que nos podía ayudar, era un pergamino, con una lengua que llevaba miles de años muerta, una lengua, una nación poderosa, que desapareció mil años A.C(3) Ellos era los Wolf seres con habilidades sobre humanas, aliados de la naturaleza y la magia, y nosotros descendemos de ellos, nosotros somos los primero Wolf de esta era, los que tienen que traer de nuevo a esta raza a la vida y lo aremos, como dije anteriormente. Nosotros no somos humanos, tenemos instintos animales somos lobos, pero no estamos perdiendo nuestra humanidad, estamos Evolucionando con ella.

_**Nosotros traernos a esa antigua raza a la vida**_

_**Nosotros destruiremos a los titanes, renaceremos como la raza más fuerte**_

_**Los Wolf volverán a reinar.**_

_**Evolucionaremos con nuestra Humanidad.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado, por favor se los ruego, me inclino ante ustedes(?) COMENTEN necesito sus opiniones para saber que tal uwu <strong>_

_**acepto tomatasos, cuchillasos, titanaos, levinasos, erenasos, mikanasos y todo lo que me pueda propinar un golpe o una herida fatal, Dobby no, el mutilo o hiera a gravedad D: **_

_**Bueno les dejo en paz, espero que les guste y si es así nos vemos en el proximo cap :33 **_


End file.
